Ghawar
|related = Miljet Shamal Luxor (Deluxe) Vestra }}The Ghawar is a non-pilotable private jet in The Ballad of Gay Tony. Design The Ghawar is mainly based on the Bombardier Global Express private jet. However, it has a single engine, instead of two, which is unusual for business jets, which mostly have dual (and sometimes triple) engines for performance and reliability, such as the Shamal. The placement of the single engine on the tail of the aircraft resembles that of trijet aircraft such as the Dassault Falcon 7X. While not used often on large business jets, the Ghawar's engine configuration is similar to that being used on the (now cancelled) very light jet, the PiperJet. A similar jet was featured in a DLC for Grand Theft Auto V and Grand Theft Auto Online mainly based on the Ghawar, the Miljet. Description The Ghawar is a large private jet that comes in a white paint job with blue stripes surrounding the plane, such as at the bottom, part of the wings and almost over the tail section (except for the ailerons, which these are white). Being only a static object, isn't controllable, as airplanes are restricted from Grand Theft Auto IV and the episodes, but it is mainly scripted in TBoGT for the mission Departure Time. Interior ."]] The interior of the plane is only seen during "Departure Time"; it is smaller than it appears on the outside and has a total of eleven chairs. The cockpit can be seen if the player looks closely when Ray emerges with a grenade, although it is rather nondescript. There are twenty-four windows inside the plane, all of which are bulletproof. The access ladder can be seen on the rear section of the plane, after the wings. Ray Bulgarin's Ghawar In the mission, "Departure Time," Ray Bulgarin attempts to flee Liberty City in a blue Ghawar while Luis Lopez destroys his heroin shipment in Funland. Timur is left behind and killed by Luis at Funland, who steals a Bati 801RR, and then goes after the jet with Yusuf Amir's help in evading several cars of Russian assassins along the way to the airport by destroying them using his golden Buzzard. Luis catches up with the plane and boards it just as it takes off, and kills all the Russians on board. Upon emerging from the cockpit, Ray is shot by Luis, causing the live grenade he was holding to detonate, tearing the plane in half. Luis manages to parachute to safety while the halves of the destroyed Ghawar plunge into the sea. Gallery ghawar2.jpg|A parked Ghawar in Francis International, on display using mods ghawar3.jpg|Front-upper view. Ghawar1.jpg|Side view. Untitled.jpg|Front-lower view. Departure Time 7.JPG|Luis chasing the Ghawar in "Departure Time" Departure Time 7.5.JPG|Getting closer to the open door Departure Time 8.JPG|Jumping on the Ghawar Departure Time 10.JPG|About to jump out of the Ghawar after exploding plane damage.PNG|Ray's Ghawar going down towards the water after a grenade went off. Trivia * During "Departure Time," the plane doesn't actually move, as it simply hovers in place until the Russians are killed and Ray exits the cockpit. This is the same for the Cargo Plane during Minor Turbulence. * A Ghawar is seen taking off in the final credits scene of TBoGT. * The plane's serial number is LJK 24051972. 24051972 or 24-05-1972 is a reference to Sam Houser's birthday. * "Ghawar" is an alternative pronunciation of the Arabic word, "Aghwar," referring to low lands, continuing the theme started by Shamal. See Also * Shamal and Luxor - Two controllable private jets in the GTA series. * Miljet - A military private jet similar to the Ghawar. * Vestra, a small business jet in Grand Theft Auto V. Navigation es:Blue Ghawar pl:The Blue Ghawar de:Blue Ghawar (IV) Category:Vehicles Category:Vehicles in The Ballad of Gay Tony Category:Uncontrollable Vehicles Category:Aircraft Category:Fixed-Wing Aircraft Category:Special Vehicles